Angeni
by allusia16
Summary: Angeni is an Afro-native American who became one of the reasons why Priest and Bill went to war. To claim land of New York, but to also claim the woman they shouldn't want in the first place. Angeni is forced into the care of Bill and must survive in the Butcher, and the world of New York during the Civil war and Irish Immigration. (Bill X OC)
1. Chapter 1

1

"I wish you wouldn't do this." I replied softly looking at the back of Priest's head. He was in a large black coat his curly hair combed and smooth. He was running a sharp blade against his cheek at the moment. His son Amsterdam, was behind him watching him as well. Priest turned to face us now and I merely stood behind the boy. He looked at his child and gave him the knife. Just as Amsterdam moved to wipe it on his pants, Priest stopped him.

"No son. Never. The blood stays." he said and I looked down thinking he would not answer me. "Go son leave us for a moment." I then looked up at him and watched as the boy left us. His intense eyes started at me and I did not look away this time, like I normally did.

"You have fought so many times…I am afraid this may be your last." I replied. Priest took a step towards me and my look of fear only grew.

"Angeni, if I do not do this, my people will never be free…your people, the African Americans, will forever be tortured and seen as second class." he told. I shook my head.

"This is about your people, but I know it is about me too." I replied with tears in my eyes. Priests put his warm hands on my cheek and I leaned in to his touch, his embrace.

"As long as I am alive he will never have you." he stated and I felt his warm lips push against mine and I leaned in returning it. It was deep and passionate as well as forbidden and disgusting to others. I kissed him as if it were the last time I would ever taste his lips. He pulled back and walked around me towards the door and met with Amsterdam before leaving down the hall. My name is Angeni, it means spirit angel to my people. My mother is African and my father is Native American. I came to New York with my parents when I was fifteen. They died of sickness and I was left poor and wandering the streets. I was dirty and covered with bugs when he found me. Priest Vallon, an Irish man. He was like my angel. He took me into his home and his wife, Madeline helped take care of me. They bought me clothes and made sure I got a decent education. Although I could never forget my heritage. Madeline died of sickness and so I helped take care of their son Amsterdam. It was an honor to help raise him. As time grew I found out that Priest was in a large gang called the Dead Rabbits. He had told me much hatred had grown since Irish immigration started coming to New York as well as the civil war. His gang was against a group called The Natives, led by Bill 'The Butcher' Cutting. He was an actual butcher as well. They were born New York men who did not like others coming into their homes and taking up opportunity with the jobs as well as living like Americans. Priest told me to always stay away from him and people who walked beside him.

I didn't know much about anything for I was a child taking care of Priest's child. As I grew up I began to realize how much Priest cared for me and how much I cared for him. I was seventeen now and knew I had fallen in love with the Irishman. But it was not long until I caught the eye of the butcher…

_Two months before the fight…_

_Priest had instructed me to go down to the butcher's store to only buy meat and leave. The butcher we normally went to had closed down leaving Bill with all the customers. I was a black dress that flowed to my ankles, my hair was in two long braids down my cheek. Many people knew I was Priest's friend and so they never bothered me, those who did were never seen. But I always kept a blade on me. Priest taught me a few things on how to defend myself. I slowly came upon the Butcher's store and took a deep breath entering the store. There were many men inside working and cutting up meat and once they saw me they froze, glares piercing their eyes. They hated me already. In the back I saw Bill 'the Butcher' hacking at a pig and I slowly began to confront him. As I did a short bald man stopped me._

_"Hey no niggers allowed in here. You get your meat from the back." he said and I stared at him growing a bit nervous. If I replied rudely then I would surely be dragged out, beaten, and lynched._

_"Is that anyway to speak to a woman, Charles?" I heard Bill ask his large cutting blade hacking into the pig. He kept his eyes on it until he looked up at me, I could see his glass eye from here. "Even if she is an Irish nigger's nigger." I felt my chest tighten a bit and after those words were said the man known as Charles stepped back. I heard the anger and bitterness in the Butcher's words but I pushed them back since he was somewhat giving me permission to enter his store. I slowly moved up to his cutting table and paused. I was almost stunned at how tall and strong he looked. He just hacked away at the pig and I stared at him._

_"Speak before I rip your tongue out rabbit whore." he threatened and I looked up at him. I almost did not have the courage to speak._

_"I wish to buy some of your pig." I replied and he glanced up at me._

_"So Vallon was too afraid to come down here himself to get his own fucking pig huh? Had to send a woman, much more a nigger." he said and I looked down for a moment before looking up at him._

_"Is his money of less worth then your money Mr. Butcher?" I asked and he looked up at me now before placing his knife down and rubbing the blood on his hands on his black apron. He leaned over the table and looked at me now with a polite smile that hid his true satanic side._

_"You don't talk like no nigger around here. You don't dress like them or act like them." he stated. I blinked at him my eyes sometimes wondering over towards his glass eyes._

_"Not everyone is the same." I said and he grinned._

_"Now that's where you're wrong. This use to be the perfect place for good clean American men to live and start families and make a living. But you monkeys and Irish and other sea bitches travel here and demand to be citizens." he said and I was unsure of what to say to his words for I did come here on a boat._

_"This land boasts of opportunity to the world…but when the world wishes to test America on its words… they bully everyone and push us out." I replied and he grinned, his perfect curved mustache bending with his grin. He leaned back and began to cut on the pig._

_"You got sand girl. But that's to be expected from Vallon's whore." he said and I glared._

_"I am NOT his whore." I said almost loudly and now everyone, who was once talking, now grew quiet and Bill looked up at me with almost amusement and then began to laugh loudly causing the men around us to laugh. He started to pull the organs from the pig._

_"Oh you are amusing. A nigger with sand." he said before calming his laugh and looking over me for a moment. "But you don't look all nigger. What are you girl?"_

_I tensed and looked away for a moment._

_"I am Native American and African American." I said and he snorted._

_"So the red monkeys and the black monkeys are breeding now." he told and laughed a bit._

_"And what is your name madam?" he asked and I sighed softly._

_"My name is Angeni." I replied and he gave a crooked look._

_"The fuck does that even mean?" he asked and I was wondering why we were still talking._

_"It means spirit angel." I replied and he laughed once more setting the organs of the pig in bags._

_"Oh I thought angels were white." he said and I looked away for a moment._

_"Please sir. I would like to buy your meat now." I replied. It was silent for a second and I looked over at the butcher to see him smiling at me even more._

_"Oh so you want the butcher's meat huh?" he purred and I felt like this conversation was moving somewhere else. I knew Priest would send men to find me._

_"Pig meat." I corrected and he smirked._

_"How disappointing. Never had a nigger before." he said and I wondered what he even meant by that. Besides I was seventeen I did not know anything about men…I only knew about Priest. He gave me bags of meat and I handed him the money Priest had given me, but the Butcher shook his head._

_"Oh no little monkey, I don't want payment from Vallon, just payment from you." he stated sharply and I tilted my head unsure of what he meant._

_"I don't understand." I replied and he smirked._

_"Run along little monkey, back down your rabbit hole." he said and I blinked with confusion before walking out and leaving to Priest's home…_

Ever since then the Butcher always gave me these looks and stares whenever Priest and I were in the same area as him. Priest knew the Butcher wanted me and he was not going to give me up. I turned and left out the room following the large group of warriors ready to try and reclaim their freedom.

Author's notes.

Hey yall so its been a while since I wrote fanfiction and I had been watching gangs of new york and thought I would come back with this test fanfic most of you know my pairings are white men/black women so if you don't like don't read. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I stared down at the white snow with Amsterdam and watched while Priest in his men waited for their rivals to come. They met at Lower Manhattan's Five Points. I stared out the broken window while Amsterdam was in front of me standing on the roof with other children. It was not long before the Natives began to walk out of a house across from the Rabbits. I watched as they all lined up in front of each other. I saw him now. Bill. He had on a long coat and one of those old English black hats.

"Is this it priest, the Pope's new army, a few crusty bitches and a hand full of rag tags?" he asked with a smirk and I noticed his eyes roamed the other empty houses around him. I wondered what he was looking for. I watched as Priest pressed his metal cross against his chest.

"Now, now, Bill, you swore this was a battle between warriors, not a bunch of miss nancies, so warriors is what I brought." he said and I watched as more Irish gangs began to form around Priest's Dead Rabbits. Bill only nodded and began to remove his coat and his hat. His men taking the items.

"At my challenge, by the ancient laws of combat, we are met at this chosen ground, to settle for good and all who holds sway over the five points: us natives, born rightwise to this fine land, or the foreign hordes defiling it." he preached and I winced at his words. His men yelling in agreement.

"By the ancient laws of combat, I accept the challenge of the so called "natives." They plague our people at every turn, but from this day out, they shall plague us no more. For let it be known, that the hand that tries to strike us from this land shall be swiftly cut down." he yelled.

"THEN MAY THE CHRISTIAN LORD GUIDE MY HAND AGAINST YOUR ROMAN POPARY!" Bill yelled out. I felt my heart tighten for I knew it was about to start.

"Prepare to meet the true lord!" he yelled and I saw him removed his machete and everyone now roared with anger and began to run at each other. I kept my eyes on Priest and watched as he cut his enemies down. Blood painted the snow and I watched as only madness was shown today. My chest heaved forward at the sight of Priest killing and slaughtering. I never felt so protected in his arms. His passion for killing was almost a step over his passion for love making. When he first took me he was gentle and then he was rough, but it was not a painful rough, it was a heated movement that one could not even begin to explain. I watched his sword slash across faces and necks and chests. I also let my eyes roam the battle field. I just saw Hell-cat Maggie bite a man's ear off. The snow got redder as bodies fell. I saw Bill as well. He was cutting his way through the men trying to get to Priest and his back was turned from him.

My eyes widened and I watched as Bill grew closer and closer to him.

"Priest!" Bill yelled out grabbing one of his own men and throwing him at Priest, who swiftly turned and stabbed the man. Bill sacrificed his own man. I then felt a sharp gasp tear through my mouth as I watched Bill stab Pries in the side. Priest froze for a second before gripping Bills throat and Bill stuck another blade into his upper chest and my eyes widened. I watched as the love of my life and existence fell backwards towards the ground. Everything was in slow motion almost as he hit the ground. I felt my body slouch over as if I was going to be sick. A large horn was blown and Bill raised his hand to stop the fighting. I saw Amsterdam run from the roof and down towards the fight. Out of fear that he would be harmed by the enemy or maybe Bill, who may want to wipe all of Priest's loved ones from the earth, I rushed from the abandoned home. I needed to see him. This wasn't possible. He was just wounded. I ran out into the cold snow following Amsterdam.

"Who is this man under my knife!" Bill yelled and I rushed through the crowd of bleeding and bloodied men and I found Amsterdam standing over Priest's body. He looked so pale and cold. I slowly walked forward my eyes slowly watering as I looked up at Bill's face. He looked up at me with a silent stare. My body trembled as I sunk down to my knees beside Amsterdam. Priest was holding his face.

"Never look away…" he said lightly before his eyes began to flicker and his eyes came on me and his hand moved over towards my face. "Angel." I felt my tears fall as I heard the faintness of his voice. I leaned in to his touch. He was already cold.

"Do not leave me." I whispered. By now Bill had leaned down beside him now and he locked eyes with Priest.

"Finish it." he said and Bill only nodded slowly and stuck his knife into my love's side and I watched a final groan escape his lips before his eyes closed forever. Bill placed the knife under Priest's hand and stood up and looked around.

"Ears and noses will be the prizes for today, but nobody touches his body! No one! He will go through whole. The Dead Rabbit's form here on outlawed! Dead to this land forever!" he told and everyone began to move away and disperse. My eyes only closed and I watched as Amsterdam leaned on his father's chest and started to cry. I slowly placed my hand over his back. I then saw one of Priest's Irish friends start to come over.

"I've come to get what's owed to me." he said. He was a large blond haired man. He scooped down and began to grab at Priest's coat, but Amsterdam screamed and grabbed the man's arm.

"No!" he yelled and two native men grabbed him which alarmed me.

"No leave him alone!" I called out and I was quickly grabbed and brought to my knees. We watched as the man took money from Priest's body and he looked at us both before standing up. Bill stood there staring at us.

"What of the boy and Priest's nigger. Hang her?" one of the men asked. I closed my eyes and looked down. Death would be perfect for me now. So I may be with Priest in the other life.

"Look at me." I heard Bill demand and I slowly looked up at him and he stared into my face and then Amsterdam.

"Give the boy to the law make sure he gets a good education. The girl…she comes with me." he commanded and I tensed as he began to walk away. No I could not be separated from him. The men began to drag me away and I struggled a bit.

"No!" I screamed watching as Priest's body was dragged away and I saw Amsterdam running away. Would I ever see him again? I pray to the spirits that I did. How could they rip us apart? Who would watch the boy? What would happen to me? I wanted to go back and see Priest, but the Butcher had a firm grip on my arm and he led me to his shop. Why was he taking me here? He dragged me up some stairs into a hall until he reached a door. He kicked it opened and threw me inside and I yelped as I landed on the floor, tearing my dress some. I then heard the door shut and a strong hand grip my hair. I screamed as I was lifted from the ground and slammed against the wall. Now I was eye to eye with the Butcher, the man who killed the only man I ever loved. He lifted his free hand and pointed to me.

"Stay." he commanded and I winced as his grip tightened on my scalp and I groaned in pain before he let me go and I remained against the wall rubbing my scalp as he moved over towards his dresser. He was covered in blood and he looked to be searching for something. I noticed he had a wash room and a bed and knives everywhere. Bill moved up to me again and I closed my eyes thinking he was looking for a special knife to kill me, but it wasn't. I felt something leathery wrap around my throat and he fastened it around me and my eyes opened. He gripped my hair again and pinned me back against the wall. His eyes struck fear in me and I could not look away from him. His eyes moved over my face and he just stared at me for a second and he lifted his finger and moved it back in forth in front of me.

"If you ever remove this collar…I will kill you." he threatened and I was shocked. Why did he put a collar on me? "You are my property now just like the five points are mine, you are mine now. Not Vallon's." I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I should even say anything.

"If you got anything to say now little monkey I suggest you say it now before I cleanse you from Priest's body." he commanded. Now I was even more stunned.

"Cleanse?" I asked and he then pulled me off the wall and in seconds his hands fell into the lacking in front of my dress that held it all together and in one quick motion he tore the fabric right down the middle. My eyes widened and he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. I could hardly think of anything before I felt Bill's massive body on top of mine baring down on me. I gasped feeling his hands rip my dress more and I screamed a bit, but that did not stop him from continuing to tear into me clothes.

"I will make sure my scent is on yours, no longer Priest's. Anything you are given it will be by me. No man will touch you or fuck you, but me. You are mine!" he commanded and I felt cold air hit my chest as my breasts were exposed to the elements. I felt his sweaty and bloody hands grip them.

"These are mine." he stated leaning over and biting one of them hard making me yelp out. He bit down on the other one as well sucking and licking around my nipple and I shook my head. This wasn't right. The Butcher hated blacks. Why would he do this? I use to hear talk from my parents, when they were once slaves, that their white masters liked to sleep with the black slave women. Rumors were that the white men grew tired of the same white women they lied with. But no matter my body was Priest's. He was my first and he was going to be my last. I felt my dress being pulled up and I cried out trying to pull away but he only dragged me back and this time he held a knife up to my eyes and I froze.

"You keep squirming and I will fuck you with my knife." he threatened and I only remained silent and still, nothing but fear dominated my eyes and nothing but domination clouded his. I watched him set the knife down and he began to remove his bloodied shirt revealing a muscular build and then he pulled my clothes off me. My dress and my bra, leaving me in only my panties.

"Today we lay like man and woman." he said and I watched as he began to unzip his pants and I looked away. I couldn't watch Priest when he took off his pants and I couldn't watch Bill.

"Look at me." he commanded. I remember Priest saying the same thing, but more softer. I looked up at him and he stared down at me not saying anything more. His entire body was bare to me and I said nothing about it. He picked up his knife and I trembled a bit in fear as he brought it down to my neck tapping the collar he placed around me. He then slowly smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You look perfect with my collar on you." he said and I watched as he slowly ran the knife down my chest between my breasts. Was Bill bored of sleeping with white women? Did he wish to try me to see if I was better? Did he want me because Priest had me? So many questions I could not answer. I felt the blade pass my naval and I whimpered with mild fear as it began to press into my panties. I thought he was going to stab me with it, instead I feel him cut the side of my panties ripping the fabric off. Now, like he was, I was bare.


	3. Chapter 3

3

My body was tense and I had no idea of how to comprehend what was happening to me. My eyes wished to look at the ceiling, the cracked ceiling, but Bill's hand gripped my chin making me look at me.

"You are no longer a Rabbit's whore but a Native's bitch." he said seriously and almost calmly. I felt his body slowly pressed against mine, his lips trailing over my neck. He sucked and licked and nipped at me flesh. The odd feelings mixed into my brain and I wasn't sure of how to react. His hands massaged my sides and I kept my hands up beside my head. I whimpered a bit feeling his nipping grow rougher. I shut my eyes for a moment hoping this would all end quickly. I felt his hand grip mine and he slowly began to lean back so he could at me. Fear was all I could show him and all he did was eat my fear with the mere look of his eyes. His hand began to slowly move down our bodies and I was wondering what he was doing. My body grew nervous as I felt something hard move into my palm and Bill did not release my hand until I gripped the object he was wanting me to take notice of. I felt a pulse almost. The object was large and thick and my eyes widened and I whimpered with fear when I realized it was his cock. It was much larger than Priest's and this frightened me. I shook my head and looked away.

"No please don't. I-It won't fit." I cried out and I felt Bill hold me down.

"You will learn to bare your new lover's cock." he commanded and I felt my body trembled no. I wanted to pull out from under his body, but his body was too strong on top of my seventeen year old body. I felt his hands grip my legs forcing them a part. I released his manhood quickly and began to cover my face.

"No. Please. Priest I'm scared." I replied and once those words were said I felt all movement stop and I knew I had most likely upset the Butcher. Those were the words I said to my love the first night he took me to his bed chambers. Now that I spoke of his dead enemy, I was sure this would be a brutal evening. I then felt his hands grip my wrist, but it was not too hard, but it was firm nonetheless. He removed my hands from my face and I saw almost a tender expression on his face and he slowly began to shake his head.

"Never. Never speak that name in my presence again." he replied and I still held fear in my eyes. I did not nod or make any gesture showing I understood, but he knew I did. He released my hands and settled once more between my legs. I let my eyes roam back up to the ceiling. This was happening and there was no way of getting around it. He killed my lover and now he killed my body. His hand gripped my cheek and tilted my head forward so I was now faced to face with him. "And you will never look away from me."

I did not let my eyes leave his face and I watched as his free hand move down our bodies and I whimpered once more upon feeling his fingers slide up and down my vaginal lips and I felt them start to slowly throb and vibrate at the touch of his calloused fingers. I felt his hands at my clit rubbing slowly and gently. Why so gentle?

"Never thought a nigger girl's cunt would be so wet and moist." he whispered and I did not remove my eyes from his soft yet strong gaze. I was afraid he would hurt me if I did. I felt my body shiver at his touches and I my hips began to move around a bit matching his finger movements.

"Ahh." I moaned out feeling my body start to react to his now. He was taking his time so my body was not as tense as stressed as it would be if he moved fast and rough. My body felt numb and in seconds he removed his fingers and leaned back up a bit.

"No. I shall not penetrate you with my fingers. You bared the pain of Vallon's cock inside you…now you shall bare the pain of mine. You wanted the butcher's meat, now you got it." he said and he took the shaft of his cock and began to press the head of it to my entrance and I cried out a bit feeling the tip start to enter me. Already I could feel the mild sting of my vagina stretching out to fit the thickness of his head and it already felt too much for my fragile body. My chest arched and I groaned out a bit. I already knew I couldn't take it. In a quick second he shoved his entire length inside and my eyes widened as a loud scream ripped through my throat. The Butcher began to move out then in then out then in, spreading my walls open with each movement.

"Ah it hurts it hurts!" I screamed. He held my legs apart as he grunted and growled. My vaginal walls wrapped around him tight as he thrust up inside me. The pain from his girth was hot and harsh. I screamed and panted as he ripped through me.

"Your cunt's very tight. Tighter than any American whore I've had." he rasped out his hips meeting mine harshly. I gripped the bed sheets hard.

"Ahh it's too big!" I screamed out as he continued to thrust harder and faster. I could heard the sound of flesh on flesh smacking together covered by his grunts and my pants.

"This is the only cock you will have inside you," he grunted. "Say it!" I could not form any words, my throat was dry already from panting and screaming. However he continued to move inside me not letting up one bit.

"Say it Angeni!" he growled smacking right breast hard making me buck in response.

"It is the only thing that will be inside me!" I screamed out as he continued to ram inside me with powerful thrusts.

"Say 'Bill your cock will be the only thing inside me'." he commanded, his breath ragged. No those words were not what I wanted to say.

"Bill…your cock will be the only thing inside me." I cried out panting more. I felt as if I was betraying Priest with my words. I didn't know what to feel at the moment. I saw Priest's face in my mind and it saddened me that he would not kick open Bill's door and save me. As he continued to move inside me I felt the pain start to subside and something else took its place. Something…good and forbidden. Pleasure. Pleasure was something either forced or came from natural things. I felt a noise start to climb from my throat, but I pushed it down knowing what it was. I panted harder and faster feeling his cock spread the pleasure through my vagina and up into my body. His hands remained on my sides below my breasts and I watched as sweat formed on his muscular, cream toned body. There was no blood on his body or anywhere that I could see. There was no blood on his hands. I felt more moans start to form inside me and his thrusts kept forcing them up my wind pipe and I bit my mouth for a second, but he pulled it from my mouth holding my hands above my head. His eyes were black with lust and he stared into my eyes as he continued to thrust inside me. I could no longer hold back and my throat released moans of pleasure and bliss and as they poured from my mouth Bill smiled and leaned down and for once I felt his lips push against mine. They were rough and filled with passion. His mustache tickled my lips and I did not care. I felt my legs wrap around his hips and he released my hands and they rested on his shoulder.

"Yes there you go." he purred against my lips and then leaned back and pulled me with him. He sat back and pulled me onto his lap and started to thrust up into me fast. It was so fast I couldn't hold back from bouncing on him to get more of the friction. I wouldn't believe I had responded to his movements, his cleansing. Our eyes stayed connected with each other as we moved and panted and moaned against each other. He gripped my hair and forced me to kiss him and I did. I replied to his kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. He bit my bottom lip. I was surprised he had so much energy to move after killing all the men earlier. I heard he was thirty one so he still had some fight in him. I felt my body began to tense up and I knew this feeling. I was close to …cumming. That's what Priest would say when he was close to filling me with his seed.

I held Bill tight moaning louder and higher feeling the pleasure start to build up inside me.

"I'm…I'm-." I could not even finish my sentence. Bill held my face in his hands making sure now I could not look away from his sweating face.

"You gonna cum? You got the sand to cum all over the butcher's cock?" he asked as he continued to slam inside me. I panted hard and fast now feeling my little being reached and he pushed me back down on my back moving deeper inside me and I felt my orgasm hit me hard and I screamed out loudly. I felt everything release from me. My energy, my life, my love. Bill grunted burying himself deep inside me and I gasped feeling his cum shoot up inside me now. No. Not his cum. I only wanted Priest's cum inside me. I took pride in his cum. Now I was just a whore to a man who wanted what another man had. Bill collapsed on top of me now and I closed my eyes now not sure of what to do or say, but I did not want to do anything or anything.

"Now…you belong to the Butcher." I heard him say. My body was exhausted and I felt my eyes close tight. The only person I saw in my head was Priest.

Two years later…


	4. Chapter 4

4

1848

It had been two years since my loves death and since Bill 'the Butcher' Cutting claimed me as his. Life went on and all traces of the dead rabbits were gone. They dried up like water beneath the sun. Bill had claimed the Five Points and everything in it. No one challenged the Natives. No one was stupid enough. There were new gangs and new gang leaders, but everyone still had one thing in common no matter what race or religion: survival. Everyone was poor except the people on the hills. As for me, I suffered in silence. I was Bill's property and no one was to lay hand to me lest they lose it along with their lives. The collar around my neck had small iron eagle that the one on Bill's glass eye. It was to show everyone who I belonged to.

Whenever he walked with his gang through the streets I walked behind the gang with my head down making sure not to cause attention to myself. But every year Bill hosts a celebration for killing Priest and he made me wear the nicest dress and he made sure to remind me how much he owned me after words. It was a Monday and Bill and his group were walking to the docks to yell and spew curses at any immigrants who were to come off the boats. I was in a black and red dress, my hair pulled back into a bun and a black bonnet rested on my head. I could see Bill walking with Mcgloin and both men occasionally looked back at me to make sure I was behind them and not too far behind. I was silent and never speaking unless spoken too. I could hear Bill talking about slavery. Blacks were still owned and terrorized by the whites. I wasn't paying much attention, but I heard the whole gang start to laugh. Bill looked back at me.

"Little Angel, what do you think? Should niggers be allowed the same equal rights as the pure bred white man in America?" he asked and I was unsure of how to answer. I parted my lips licking them for a second.

"Does a nigger not bleed like a white man?" I questioned and this made everyone laugh once more. Bill chuckled looking forward again.

"My red monkey has some wisdom in her. A clear sign that not all monkeys are stupid." he said and I remained silent at his words. As we walked I looked around at the other gang members who plagued the Five Points. Everyone hated everyone and there was always someone dying or a building getting looted or destroyed. Once we were at the docks I remained silent and watched as Bill yelled at the people coming off the boat.

"Go back to your whore mongering island, Irish niggers!" Mcgloin commanded. Everyone cheered in agreement and threw rocks at the people walking down. I kept my eyes down and just waited for the torture. I then felt Bill's body push against mine and I looked up to see him standing above me with that signature smirk on his face. He lifted my hand and placed a stone in the center of my palm. I was shocked by the motion and it took me only seconds to figure out what he wanted me to do. He kept his smile on his face as he knew I caught on.

"Throw." he demanded and I looked down at the stone and then up at him and my body remained still. I didn't want to throw this at anyone. It was very dangerous for a black in this time. I had no rights and this meant I could be killed. Bill placed two fingers into my collar and yanked me forward his mustache close to my lips. "Throw." I winced and looked down as he released me and I turned to the men and women walking down the docks and I sighed and threw the rock hitting a man in the leg and he looked over at us and I winced in sadness and Bill only laughed tapping my face as if praising me. He moved back and continued to scold everyone who got off the boat. I am glad I did not hurt that man I hit earlier. After Bill lost interest he began to walk the streets. I followed in silence looking around at the Five points. I saw Happy Jack Mulraney, he was a policeman now. He fought for Priest. He roamed the streets taking profit from some of the gangs. Even Mcgloin had fought with the Dead Rabbits. I wonder what he had to do to get on his good side. He was an Irishman. Maybe they drained his blood and replaced it with white American blood.

"Roses for sale get some fresh roses for sale." I heard a man call out. Bill had walked past a man selling roses and I followed behind, but began to lag a bit behind as I caught the colorful red tint of the flowers. The man looked dirty, but who didn't look dirty these days. I stopped now and stared at the flowers. I could tell from the man's scowl that he didn't want a colored woman near him, but as he looked at my collar he had a change of heart.

"Care to buy a rose?" he asked and I looked once more at the bunch of flowers. I had no money, well Bill gave me money, but I didn't have many possessions of my own. I was planning to turn him down, but I could not for Bill was now beside me his gang also standing all around me, but not too close. The Butcher did not like any men standing to close to what was his. Bill glanced at me with a calm smirk, but his smiles were always tied to some deeper evil. I glanced back at him a tad nervous of why he stared at me so intensely.

"You want a flower?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I was just looking." I replied.

"Don't lie to me." he shot back and I looked down for a moment unable to answer him and he looked at the man who was now a tad on edge himself. Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins and tossed it to the man and while he was stumbling to catch them, Bill pulled out a rose from his bouquet of flowers and turned to me. I faced him and looked up at me and watched as he tore half the stem off and placed it behind my left ear and I was stunned by the action and he just nodded as if saying 'you're welcome' and began to move to walk on. His gang followed behind him and I was merely standing in shock for a moment before following after him. We began to pass an Irish barber shop owned by Walter 'Monk' McGinn. He was standing in front of his shop now looking down on everyone. He was the man who robbed my love two years ago of his money. He saw us and eventually he saw me. Our eyes locked and he had no shame as he stared at me. I looked away so I could keep up with Bill and his gang.

They ended up stopping at a whore house and for a moment I decided to stay outside, but I realize that Bill is the only thing keeping me safe from all the other white men out here. He was the between me and a dominant civilization. I stood near Bill watching as the Natives scattered around the bar looking for girls to drink with or sleep with. He sat down and ordered some type of alcohol and I watched as girls moved all over him rubbing on him and laughing with him. I moved a few steps away from him so he could enjoy the girls. A man was watching me from across the room. He had many cups sitting around his table and I knew he was drunk. I tensed and looked away not wanting to stare at him, but that only got me a whistling from the man and I looked over at him to see he was waving me over. He had brown hair and a large upper torso. I knew I couldn't leave Bill's side so I merely ignored the man and tilted my head down. I just wanted to go back to his bed chambers so I could have some peace and quiet away from hateful eyes.

I then heard large footsteps coming my way and I looked up to see the man stomping over here in rage. I had no time to react until he gripped my wrist hard.

"You black bitch! Did you not see me calling you over!" he yelled. I had no time to even respond before another hand gripped the man's hand. It happened so fast. Bill placed the man's arm on the table and raised his large butcher's knife and slammed it down on the man's wrist. His hand flailed to the side and the drunk man screamed loudly at the sudden pain.

"This if for touching what is mine." he said and then slammed the knife once more on his wrist cutting off another piece of the man's hand. He screamed again getting down on his knees now from the pain. I kept my back pressed against the wall. "That is for dragging your fat carcass across the room and deciding to waste my time." He placed his hand on the man's face and dragged him up to me.

"You see this girl? She is my property. My mark is clearly on her for all you sons of bitches to see!" he yelled out looking around at everyone as if speaking not only to the man he mutilated, but to every man who was not a Native. He then placed his knife on the man's cheek and sliced it open causing the ma to scream even louder. Bill threw him to the floor and then lifted his head straightening up his coat and smoothening his hair.

"Anyone else wanna lay their hands on my things?" he asked looking around at everyone in the room. Women were scared and hiding and men were stiff as boards. Bill looked back down at the bleeding man and then to Mcgloin.

"Get rid of him." he commanded and then looked at me holding his hand out to me for me to take and I was still a bit stunned by what had happened.

"Angeni." he said lightly and I was still nervous, but I took his hand and he pulled me forward causing me to step over the bleeding and probably dying man. He guided me from the whore house, while some of the men began to dispose of the drunk stranger.


	5. Chapter 5

5

It took only thirty minutes or so for Bill to guide me home. It took only a few seconds for to remove both our clothes and bend me over the dresser in his room. He rammed into me from behind grunting behind me while he slammed into me. It was hard and angry and our movements rocked the dresser knocking some of the stuff off it. He kept one hand on my shoulder and another on my hips. I bit my lip as his cock stretched me wide. He then pulled me back and moved me towards the bed and bent me over the side so my hands were on the bed. The window was in front of me and I saw our reflection. His body moving back and forth behind mine and my body pushing forward a bit with each thrust. His movements were hard and rough and I felt my hands almost give out on me. I panted hard falling towards the bed.

My heart beat fast. It was too much, but I would not tell him that. I felt his chest push into my back still moving.

"You know I wanted to kill that cunt for putting his hands on you." he grunted and growled out as he continued to thrust inside me. I was so racked up with feelings, pleasure, and pain that I could not respond. "I wanted to cut him up and feed his remains to the rats." He was reclaiming me I guess. There was anger in his thrusts and even if it hurt I would not say anything on it for this would only make things worse.

"Everything on you is mine." he growled moving his hands around my body and I feel his fingers pinch my clit and I moaned out at the feeling of pressure applied to my clit. "This is mine." I shut my eyes feeling more pressure emit from his fingers onto his clit. I let a soft whimper escape me and I felt him cum deep inside me. He growled deep holding me close while he filled me with his cum. I was exhausted and tired and he slowly pulled out of me and stood up moving to pull his pants back on. I slowly lifted myself up and moved to look for my dress.

"No. I want you to stay naked for a moment." he said and I looked down a bit and nodded and watched as he zipped up his pants. He looked at me for a moment and scoffed. "Look at you, still two years in my care and you're still as tight as a little virgin."

I winced.

"I don't know what I should say to that." I replied sitting down now and he grinned moving up to me forcing his body between my legs. I looked up at him

"Were you always this shy when around Vallon? Or did he make you tough cause as I recall you had a tough stand about you when we first met. But now that he's gone, you've melted away now that you are no longer protected." he said and I scowled and looked away. Half of what he said was true.

"I've gone from being free to being a slave." I replied. I felt his hand slip around my collar and pull me towards his face.

"No you were never free. Your freedom died when you gave yourself to Vallon and his Dead Rabbits. Niggers are born to be slaves to the good American men in this nation." he said and I shook my head.

"No. I was a never a slave to him." I replied and he laughed.

"Oh you think he didn't think lesser of you, a monkey. You were the only thing there that replaced his wife once she passed and you were something that no man could ever have." he said and I nodded.

"Not even you!" I spat. "Not even you could have me so you had to kill him and steal me from him."

His eyes darkened at my words and I was immediately silent. He grip on my collar tightened and he let me go pushing me back onto his bed.

"The next time you talk back to me…I shall brand my name into your cunt." he said calmly and I winced at his words looking down for a moment. "Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Yes." I replied and he nodded.

"Get dressed we are going to my shop. Lots of meat needs to be sold." he said and I nodded. I put on a grey dress with a brown jacket over it. It was never wise to walk the town in uptight clothing unless you were Bill, but for me it was best to just remain a ghost. I did not want other coloreds to think I was trying to be a white woman. I merely pulled my hair back and waited for him to get finished dressing before he left out the door. I followed him in silence. His gang of Natives also stayed there and talked about the Irish and other immigrants coming down the river. I just sat on a box and kept my eyes on the door to see who came in. Bill was cutting up a pig as usual laughing and agreeing with his men and occasionally glancing at me. I could hear Mcgloin now speaking with him.

"Hey Bill. There's been talk some small town gang is looking to step in on your territory." he said and I looked over to see him talking to Bill who continued to cut out the pig.

"Oh are they now?" he asked as if amused by the statement. Mcgloin nodded.

"Yeah a bunch of Scots have been talking about moving in." he said and Bill nodded.

"I cut down an Irish leader two years ago I can cut down a fucking Scottish rat too." he said a bit loudly and I looked away now not even wanting to hear the conversation. There were a few people waiting in line, all poor and could not afford food anywhere else. That was one thing he admired about William Cutting. He may have been ruthless, but he cared about those trying to survive in such a horrible world. The door opened and I noticed someone had come in. A man a rather tall muscular man. He had blood hair and deep blue eyes hidden beneath round glasses. He had on a black coat and back pants. He almost looked like a priest. He had on a necklace with a cross on it. He merely stood in line taking in the area. He didn't look poor, from the look of his jacket he looked the opposite. I glanced over at Bill and Mcgloin to see if they noticed the man. I looked back over to the blonde haired man to see he was looking at me.

I jumped a bit from being caught off guard and the man only let a small smile play upon his lips. I looked away not wanting to offend the man, but I noticed he was at the front of the line and once Bill saw him he was already looking the man over, judging, trying to think on if he was a threat or not.

"And what can I do for a man such as yourself?" he asked and the blonde haired man smiled cheekily.

"Ah evening good sir. I've come to purchase some of your meat." he said. My eyes flexed. He was Scottish. Bill gave him a look of disapproval and continued to hack away at a pig.

"I don't serve to your kind." he said in a cold tone and the man tilted his head.

"Is that so? Oh and I thought this was a very good establishment that served to everyone who was in need of food." he said and Mcgloin began to walk around the table up to the stranger.

"Didn't you hear the Butcher? He said he don't serve your kind." he said. Bill continued to chop the meat up as if the man wasn't even there. The blonde haired looked down on Mcgloin and smiled a bit wider.

"Careful lad, the last men who approached me got the courtesy of having his throat ripped out." he explained removing his hands to reveal black gloves. He began to crack his knuckles before letting his blue eyes roam onto me. He then leaned back and looked my direction. I gasped softly and Bill lifted his head noticing the man was looking my way and he looked over at me and then back. He then began to move over towards me and Bill raised his hand to slam it down on the carcass, but as the man moved towards me his hand stopped in mid slam. I began to back myself into the wall as the man began to corner me. What was he doing and what did he want. Once he was in front of me he stopped and looked down at me, his smile remaining.

"And what is your name fair lass?" he asked after the question was spoken Bill's knife went soaring through the air aimed for the Scottish man's head and I gasped and I thought this would be the end for the stranger. I closed my eyes waiting to hear the groan and the thump from the man falling to the ground, but only gasps were heard and they were from the other men in the shop. I opened my eyes only see the man's back to me, his arms up and between them was Bill's knife and I looked to see Bill tense with two knives in his hands, both stained with blood.

"You got two seconds to get your ass out this shop before I carve your entrails out!" he shouted and the blonde man smirked and released his hold on the knife and it dropped to the ground.

"Let that be a warning that Alexander McAlister and the Scottish Saints are here and are going to run through you Natives and slaughter you all like sheep." he threatened before moving swiftly from the store. I watched as he left the store and then looked at Bill to see he was staring furiously at the door. I could only imagine what was on his mind and I looked down at his knife and slowly picked it up. What if…Alexander had moved, this knife would have hit me between the eyes. Whoever this new man was, he was fast and dangerous like a snake.

"Mcgloin, find out who that piece of shit is!" he said stopped mid sentence once he saw me coming over. He looked down at me and I raised my hand giving him his knife and he slowly took it from me giving me a look before looking at Mcgloin, "You find out who that son of a whore is and find out who he runs with because these fucks have no idea who they are messing with!" he said before slamming his knife down on the pigs neck decapitating it quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

6

When the moon was high in the sky, Bill had ordered me to bed for he and his group were talking. I was in a white night gown keeping my head to the door so I could hear him. Happy Jack was down stairs talking to Bill.

"So tell me who in the hell are the Scottish Saints?" I heard Bill ask.

"They're immigrants from Scotland known to be very good hunters. I have heard they are a strong group of men who back down from no one. They don't believe in assassins. If they want anyone dead, they'll kill them themselves. But they have migrated to New York due to some type of famine. They shouldn't cause too much trouble here-"

"Too much trouble? The leader of the gang walked into my shop like he owned the place. Now you are going to find out where they stay and who their allies and enemies are. I want to know their gang colors, their symbols, what church they worship at, and who their families are." Bill demanded. I gasped silently.

"Yes Bill I'll get right on it… there is one thing you should know about Alexander McAlister." the old cop said.

"Well don't just sit there waiting for the sun to come up what is it?" he asked. There was a few seconds of silence and this made me even more anxious.

"McAlister is an excellent animal hunter. He is known in many countries and has taken down the most dangerous of animals, some say he has now moved from animals to humans." he told.

"You think I'm afraid of some Scottish nigger who is good a few guns and can take down a lesser species then man? Get the fuck out of here." he commanded and I removed my ear from the door and moved back towards the bed. I did not wish to hear anymore for I tried my best to not get involved in the Butcher's gang. I lied back on the bed and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew it could only be Bill for no one else was allowed up here. I turned towards the window leaving my back to the door. It opened and I remained still.

"Angeni." Bill called me and I slowly turned over and looked at him. He was in a nice red suit in and green pants with his fancy hat over his head. "I'm going out. I will not be out long so you should be fine until I get back." I merely nodded and he moved up towards me and got on one knee before leaning down and kissing me, but it was soft and gentle. I had no choice, but to kiss him back and once he pulled away he moved towards the door.

"What will you do to that man?" I asked. I assumed he was going out to look for the gang. He paused at the door and he looked over his shoulder at me.

"I'm going to cut him down as I did Vallon." he said in a low tone before walking out the door and closing it. My eyes watered already at his words as I lied back and stared at the ceiling. I could only picture Priest in my mind. How my heart dropped at the thought of him. I remember the first night that our feelings had arose for each other. I tried to deny it many times, but soon the affection bared down on me.

_(Flashback-3 years ago)_

_It had been a year since Madeline died and since Priest Vallon had taken me into his home. It was night time and I was merely sitting near the fire place in Vallon's living room. It was winter and I was merely staring into the hot fire. I had much to think of. What would my future be like when I was adult? If I left Priest side someone was bound to make me a slave, and I could do nothing about it. These thoughts brought fear to me. I then thought of Priest. Things had been off between us since his wife died. He looked at me with deep possessive eyes and I wondered if he thought of kicking me out. I kept my blanket wrapped tight around me tight for I slept on the couch Priest had, but this time I just wanted to be close to the fire. A part of me wanted to touch it to feel what it felt like._

_"Why are you up lass?" I heard his deep voice ask and I turned a bit and looked up at him. He was in black pants and a white shirt. I shook my head._

_"I needed to think, besides I was cold and thought being closer would help." I replied and he nodded and moved closer to me kneeling before me and sitting beside me._

_"What were you thinking about?" he asked calmly and I looked back at the fire._

_"Where I will go in the future." I replied. Priest's eyes pierced into the side of his head._

_"You want to leave? Why?" he asked in a stunned tone. I looked up at him._

_"You are a very well known man, a…gang leader. You have a reputation to uphold. Having me here will weaken it." I admitted and he shook his head slowly._

_"Angeni. It would not weaken anything. A man does not let a title weaken his body and soul. Only he can weaken his body and soul." he said and I nodded glancing at him and he was looking dead in my face. He was giving me that look once more so I looked away._

_"Why do you look at me like that?" I asked keeping my hands near the fire. It was silent for a few seconds._

_"Because you look at me the same way." he answered lightly and this time I looked at him once more. I did? Had I given away the feelings I felt for the man with my eyes. I looked back at the fire._

_"You stare… is as hot as this fire." I replied feeling my hands near the flames only to have him grab my wrists quickly and jerk me towards him. His face was closer to me._

_"Yes, but my stare will not ever burn your flesh." he said deeply and I felt one of his hands begin to slowly began to move up my arm and touch my cheek. "I can't take my eyes or my mind off you. I can't go a day without wondering if you are safe. I thought more about you than my own wife." My eyes widened a bit as he admitted this to me and I saw a single tear slip from his eye and down onto his cheek. It was as if he were guilty for admitting such things. I let the hand he had released move up towards his face. I gently touched his cheek feeling his strong cheek bones against my finger tips and with my thumb I wiped away the tear from his cheek. I never saw Priest Vallon cry and I would not be the one he cried over. I then let his cheek connect softly with my palm and he leaned into it and I felt content with his actions. His hand that held my wrist pulled me towards his body and I felt his chest push into mine and his lips devoured mine. I had never been kissed before let alone be kissed by a white man. His tongue had slid into my mouth and it did not take me long to learn and react. I lightly sucked on his tongue and I sat down on his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck. He sucked on my lips as I did his and I felt his arms lock around my hips. It was fast, but I liked it fast. I ran my fingers through his hair and I found myself moaning against his lips. His hands traveled my body and they removed the blanket that I had around me. I felt my body start to slide down his lap so I pushed myself back up and moved against his hips and this only made him growl against me. He suddenly lifted me up and placed me down onto my back. He was between my legs in a second rubbing his crotch against my panties and I panted as I felt my heart quicken. I felt his erection rubbing against my vaginal lips and I moaned out feeling the sensations push into my chest. _

_I felt good down there. I moaned out even louder. He thrust his hips harder into mine our lips remaining locked as he growled against my lips. I felt his hands curl into mine for a moment and one of his hands left mine so he could pull up my gown and remove it. The fire kept me warm and I felt his shirt come off and his bare chest pressed against mine. He bit down on my bottom lip and it made me gasp before he ran his tongue along my upper lip. I shivered at the feeling and I felt one hand cup my breast and I felt my hands moving on their own accord towards his pants and already I started to remove them._

_"I want to be inside you." he panted against my lips. "I want your womanhood my Angeni. My angel."_

_I was somewhat afraid of his words, but then again I figured there were worst pains in the world than this. He had nothing on under his pants and I felt his cock pressing against my thighs. It was hard and it felt thick and big. Priest's hands moved to grip my panties and pull them down and as he did, his body moved a bit lower to kiss and lick at my nipples and my stomach. Now we were both naked besides the fire and I knew I was scared and nervous._

_"Priest wait…I don't want my first time to be on the floor." I protested and Priest paused for a moment and looked down at me and looked around us before nodding and standing up so I had a clear sign of his body. His cock was erect to the point it stood in the air by itself. He held out his hand to me and I took it and he helped me off the bed. He guided me into the hall and towards his bed chambers. He led me inside and guided me towards his bed and we laid down together. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him, our lips meeting once more. My hands roamed his body and his hair found my hair. He curled his fingers into it._

_"I have never seen such beauty in an African Native." he whispered against my lips and I smiled and bit his lip softly and this made him roll on top of me._

_"I can't wait anymore." he said in a raspy tone. It was hard to believe Priest Vallon could be so filled with want and desire. Was he like this with his wife? My legs began to spread and I felt his body settle between mine and I whimpered._

_"Priest I'm scared." I whispered truthfully and he looked down into my eyes._

_"I will be gentle Angeni." he whispered lightly. I trusted him and so I let my legs spread and just waited for the pain to come. I could feel the head of his cock at my small entrance and he rubbed my entrance gently. He let out a low humming sound._

_"You're warm lass." he whispered and I closed my eyes feeling the pain start to come as he began to push his head inside me. I felt the pressure moving inside me and I gasped out feeling the pain start to grow. He pulled back just a bit and then continued inside. His eyes closed as he tried to concentrate and I opened my eyes to look at him. I could tell he was trying to keep control and it looked to be rather difficult for to keep control. I placed my hands on his cheeks and he looked down at me and I nodded._

_"Push it in Priest." I whispered and he stared down at me for a second and held me to his body before his hips pushed hard into mine and I felt pain rip into my vagina and I yelped out suddenly. Priest grunted out and shut his eyes tight. Tears streamed down my face and I shivered from the pain. I then felt his forehead press against mine rubbing slowly against mine._

_"You are a woman now…my woman." he told. His words made me feel like I had meaning in my life like I had a new reason to stay. The pain was still there, but I told Priest to move and he did. Slowly and calmly. The intrusion felt weird, but each time he moved in and out it felt less soar. In seconds it began to feel good. My eyes closed as a moan moved up my throat and escaped into the air. Priest looked down at me._

_"Does it feel good, Angeni? Does my cock make you crave more?" he asked and as he spoke he began to pick up speed and I moaned out more feeling my legs lock around his. It did feel good. I whimpered and moaned under his and he continued to thrust inside me faster and harder. His hands held me down while he rolled his hips into mine._

_"Ah Priest!" I moaned out. I had never felt something to so good in my life. The bed moved beneath us and soon I started to move with his body and he felt so good. He gripped my head as he thrust into me and I held him close to me as he kept moving._

_"Don't ever leave my side, lass." he rasped out and I shook my head._

_"Never never." I moaned out. He rolled us over now so now I was sitting on top of him and for a moment I was unsure of what to do._

_"It's okay lass, just move your hips," he said gripping my hips and moving them against his and I felt the pleasure start to build up inside me and I started to move on my own moaning out as I did. I let my head fall back as I continued to move on him, his hands moving up my stomach to grip my breasts. His hips moved up against my body and I matched his movements. I was already close._

_"Ah Priest. I'm- I'm close to exploding." I moaned out and he smiled up at me panting hard._

_"You're going to cum Angeni. It is alright I am going to cum a well." he told I looked down at him now and he took my hands in his curling them now._

_"Cum?" I asked panting harder as the sensations built up inside me. He nodded._

_"Yes soon you'll be cumming all over my cock." he told. "And I'll be coming deep inside you." Our movements became faster and harder and I moaned out hard feeling my body release all the energy I had deep inside me and Priest groaned deep inside me and I felt him push up inside me and it felt like he had peed inside me, but I knew it was not pee. It was…cum. My body slowed in its movements and Priest pulled me down onto his chest and rubbed my head kissing all over my forehead._

_"My angel…"_

I felt my eyes snap open and I noticed I had fallen asleep. I sat up at the sound of something breaking downstairs. I then looked down to see I was wet between my legs. I groaned and heard laughter coming from down stairs. Bill was home. I got up and moved towards the bed. I needed someone inside me and I needed Bill to be that person. I left the room and moved down stairs only to stop half way with wide eyes. It was not Bill and his gang that had returned. Men were grabbing all the meat in the area. We were being robbed. Everything was happening so fast. I looked down at the bottom of the stairs to see Alexander McAlister staring dead up at me with shocked eyes. My body tensed and he suddenly turned and began to move up the stairs. Towards me. His eyes were dark and serious as he moved my way and I only turned and began to run back up the stairs into Bill's room, but I was foolish for there was nowhere else to go.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I rushed back into the room trying to close the door only to have it pushed open violently sending me to the floor. I groaned feeling my arm being pulled and I was yanked up and pulled against the wall. I could hardly take note of the hands being forced above my head by one hand. I was now staring up at the eyes of Alexander McAlister. He looked me over.

"Well well, it seems you are more to the so called Butcher then people let on." he said and I winced struggling against his hold. My he was strong.

"What do you want here?" I asked looking up at him. He chuckled darkly.

"Just here to send a little message…why are you here? Are you a whore to him?" he asked and I whimpered and looked away. If he was going to kill me then why hasn't he? I then felt his arm slide between my legs and I yelped a bit as his arm slid me up the wall so now I was eye to eye with him. "I asked you a question."

"I do not answer to you." I replied and he smirked.

"No you answer to your master." he replied and I shook my head ready to deny his statement when I saw him looking down his body and chuckling more. "Does your master make you this wet?" I gasped forgetting that my dream had aroused me a bit. And if Bill had gotten me this wet it wouldn't be by choice. I felt his arm push up between my legs rubbing my panties slowly with his arm. I groaned at the feeling.

"Please stop." I whimpered and he slowed his movements down and eventually stopped and I swallowed with relief.

"Now I'll ask again, lass are you a whore to the Butcher?" he asked and I shook my head quickly.

"No. I am a slave." I replied and Alexander looked up towards my neck.

"He put that collar on you." he assumed and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied and he sighed heavily and began to lower his arm letting my feet touch the ground now.

"Men are not born to be slaves to another." he told and suddenly began to release my hands, but kept one wrist in a tight vice. He then started to pull me towards the door.

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked.

"You're coming with me." he answered and my eyes widened and I pulled back.

"No. No I cannot go with you." I replied and he paused at the door and looked at me with a blank stare.

"I'm offering to liberate you and you refuse. Do you not wish to be free?" he asked and I shook my head.

"You cannot give me freedom. Only Bill can… he has taken me from a man already I will not let you do the same thing and cause further bloodshed." I said still pulling back from his hold. I then feel him pull me quickly into his body and he wrapped an arm around my back and the other held my face so I could only stare up into his eyes.

"You're a brave woman. I rarely see brave African's because men beat the bravery from their bodies… May I have the honor of knowing your name?" he asked almost in a purr. I was shocked by his words and I wasn't sure if I should give him my name.

"Angeni." I whispered and he smiled with content.

"Angeni, does it have meaning?" he asked and I nodded.

"It is an Indian word for spirit angel." I answered.

"Ahh so you are not full African, you are half Injun?" he asked and I nodded and looked down.

"Ah this would explain the hair and your eyes." he replied looking down into mine and his stare made me nervous. I knew too many men to not know what was in his eyes. Why they looked at me with such stares however was beyond me. I looked away now unsure of what he would do to me and he released me and left out the door and I heard movements coming from down stairs and soon silence. After hearing movement outside I knew they had gone. quickly moved from the room and ran down stairs and gasped. All the meat was gone yet nothing was broken or destroyed. I didn't understand any of this or what it meant. I slowly slunk to my knees and just sighed happy that I was not hurt. For if I was no one would care, no one would help, and most likely someone would try and end my life anyways.

I remained on my knees for lord knows how long until the door opened again and Bill walked in leading his gang shocked by the sight. Once he saw me on the floor he moved over quickly and grabbed my shoulders forcing me to stand. For once in the two years of knowing him he looked concerned and afraid.

"What the hell happened here?" Mcgloin asked and now everyone was rambling on. Bill was not concerned with the words that came from his men, but he just looked at my face and stared at me for the longest moment. Only I knew what happened and he could see it in my eyes.

"They hurt you?" he asked and now his hands pressed to my face and I felt somewhat at ease by his question. I gave the smallest of smiles and shook my head.

"I am fine." I replied and he only nodded pulling my head towards his and kissing my forehead letting his lips stay there for a moment before pulling back and looking down at me.

"Go to sleep. I shall be with you in a few minutes." he told and I nodded and moved back upstairs only wondering what was going to happen. Once I was in my room I got back in bed and just rested my head on my pillow.

"Those Scottish cunts want a war well the fucking got one!" I heard Bill yell and his men cheered in agreement and I only closed my eyes trying to block out their words. I awoke on my stomach with Bill snoring right next to me. He was on his stomach as well, one arm over my back. His face was not to me and I turned and looked out the window. The sky always looked grey. It never looked happy. I heard Bill start to stir and I looked at him to see him getting up and moving off the bed.

"Rise and shine." he said roughly. He was naked and began to pull on his pants and shirt. "Get dressed. We got some errands to run." I did as I was told and got up from bed and removed my gown. I then felt his arms wrap around me and I paused in my movements and looked over my shoulder at him.

"If anything were to happen to you, I'd have to kill a lot of people in order to be ideally better." he said moving my hair from my neck nuzzling his lips into it. Is mustache tickled me. I couldn't even determine if he really cared or not and I didn't ask lest I upset him. I should say something.

"You don't have to worry about me." I replied and I felt his arms pull me close and I felt his hands move up and slide over my breasts.

"I don't want to worry about you, but a part of me can't help it." he said and I let my body be controlled and in seconds he released me and sighed. "Get dressed."

I did as I was told and put on a green and black dress. I however did not wear my hair up. I just let it flow down today. I followed Bill from his room and we left the shop. I wondered what he would do today. Would he go after Alexander and his men? What of his shop. The Scottish Saints took his meat, how would he replace them? I followed behind him and his gang in silence. As we walked we passed the barber's shop again and I saw Monk standing out in front his shop staring down at us with his shillelagh in his hand. I wondered if he knew about the Scottish Saints or Alexander. His eyes connected to me and I stared up at him as we passed by him. His eyes moved to look down at Bill who was glaring up at him as well. As we reached the docks I was commanded to stay with Bill's gang while he spoke to the captain of the ship. I merely remained standing while Mcgloin moved to stand near me with a smirk on his face.

"You know what Bill's doing dontcha? He's ordering a bunch of pigs delivered..and lambs. Scotland is known for its lambs. We are gonna get them back very soon. No one messes with the Natives." he said and I looked at him now. He was no Native. I nodded.

"He will get them." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah he will." he said and turned back to his group. They were now yelling at some more Irish immigrants now. I remained to myself and just stood there. Then I felt something tugging at my dress and I turned and saw a little boy standing there. He had a dirty face and tattered clothes. He must have been poor. I looked at him with kind eyes. He then took my hand and began to pull me. Now you never knew if a boy is in a gang or not so you had to be careful. I wasn't sure if I should let him pull me away for if I left the protection of the Natives than anything could happen to me. But for some reason I let him lead me away from my only comfort zone.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I let the boy lead me away from the Natives who did not even notice I had left their side. Where the boy was taking me, I hadn't a clue, but I let him take me. He led me to an alley way and guided me halfway through before letting me go and running off. I was a bit alarmed now by his sudden actions. I heard footsteps and immediately turned to see none other than Alexander McAlister walking towards me. My eyes widened. The boy had led me into a trap. I turned and began to run from the alley way only to have it blocked off by two red headed, freckle faced boys. I turned and ran from them and ran right into Alexander. I screamed loudly and his large gloved hand clamped tight over my mouth and he wrapped his body around mine so it was forced against him.

"Ssshh. No need for any of that screamin' lassie. You won't be harmed." he cooed moving me back down the alley way. I screamed still trying to struggle against him. He then pressed my body into the wall chest first. My screams were still muffled as he pressed his body onto mine and kept my mouth covered.

"Lass, I can't let you go if you continue to scream." he said in my ear. I could feel his entire body on mine and I shut my eyes tight closing my mouth now and starting to go quiet my chest moving slower as my breathing evened itself out. "Are you calm?" I only nodded once and I felt all of his weight leave me in seconds. I turned and kept my back to the wall watching the mountain of a man. I shook my head.

"What do you want?" I asked and he shook his head slowly.

"I had to see you again. " he admitted and I looked a tad skeptic at his words.

"What else?" I asked and he sighed heavily.

"And you could be an asset to my cause." he replied and I shook my head. He wanted to use me to get to Bill and I couldn't let that happen only because I want no part in any gang.

"No I would be no use to you." I said trying to move around him, but he only gripped my shoulders and pressed me back against the wall. I whimpered as he moved a bit closer to me.

"Aye, but you are lassie. You are the secret key to taking down the Butcher." he said. I frowned and shook my head.

"I won't be a part of anything okay?" I asked my voice trembling. The older man shook his head.

"But lass, this is a good chance for us to help each other." he replied. I shook my head.

"You don't get it do you? No one escapes the Butcher. My fate is sealed so please just let me go and leave me alone." I said in a weakened tone looking away from him. He sighed heavily and took a step back from me.

"Alright lass. I understand. It's hard for colored people as it is. And I'd only be putting you in danger." he said with defeat and I slowly looked up at him. He was looking down at me with a light gaze and I was confused as to why he was looking at me like that. "Either way we will meet again." I looked him over.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked with mild nervousness and he leaned in to me.

"Because you and I, we want the same thing." he said and I winced at his words not knowing what he meant. I actually thought about asking when I heard Bill's voice rip through the calm air.

"Angeni!" he called out angrily and my eyes widened as I looked in the direction of his tone. He knew I was gone, he knew I had strayed from the Natives. I looked back up at Alexander to see he was walking away from me.

"See you around…Angeni." he said quite calmly and I heard Bill's voice yell out again and this time he seemed mildly panicked. I moved from the alley way back into the streets. I looked around for Bill and I found him moving quickly through the streets, his men were behind him searching for me. I could see the look of stress and anger on his face. I felt my legs walk me through the crowd slowly towards Bill and his men and he still didn't seem to see me.

"Angeni!" he called out angrily. I then lifted my head.

"I am here." I called out and Bill's head snapped over at me quickly and he moved through the crowd shoving all who was in front of him and I just watched his feet move hastily towards me. I looked up at him now and he gripped my shoulders tight, his face moving close to mine.

"Where were you?" he asked acidly and before I could open my mouth to speak, I feel his hand cut into my face like a snake and my entire head whips to the side as a result. My lips scrape against my cheek and I slowly start to feel blood form on my lips. I whimper just lightly not a stranger to his hand. I slowly look at him as he shakes me again. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? A nigger running around alone in this town only brings death to you! Now where were you?"

Should I tell him who I saw? Would it make a difference? I parted my lips to speak.

"I saw a little boy… and he wanted me to follow him. So I did." I replied and this time he smacked me on the neck and gripped it lightly pulling me closer to him so our foreheads were inches from each other.

"That was very stupid. You're a very stupid girl you know that?" he asked and I looked down for a moment. "Where did he take you?" I looked back up at him now and his eyes pierced into my own. I shook my head.

"I didn't follow him all the way since I didn't know where we were going. He was just a boy." I replied and now I felt his thumb press into the front of my throat and he shook his head.

"Boys grow up to be murderers. They prey on the niggers first then take on the American men." he lectured. I hid the insult I felt for him even thinking I needed to learn such a lesson.

"I won't do it again." I replied and he nodded giving a smile.

"Good. Good." he responded before looking at Mcgloin and the rest of his gang. "And you all would do well to keep your fucking eyes on my nigger next time." All of his men nodded and agreed before Bill nodded and began to walk back down the streets. When night came we saw a house being burned and everyone was stealing from it. Everyone needed something and a burning building was the perfect hunting ground.


	9. Chapter 9

9

We watched the building burn. When in large groups like this, Bill would hold me close to him so no one would try and take me and possibly kill me. White people never could have fun without hanging someone who wasn't a citizen in the eyes of the law. Black people were the best targets, because you could burn us and kill us and no one would even care. I felt safe Bill's arms only for the fact that no one would dare challenge him. The air was hot from the large fire and not even the fire men could put out the fire.

"You ever see a fire this big?" he asked and I slowly looked at him.

"Once, when I was a little girl in my father's tribe." I replied watching as the crowd broke the windows and everything they could find. Bill glanced at me with a hint of interest.

"You lived in a tribe?" he asked and I nodded. He nodded slowly and looked back at the large fire that seemed to disappear into the darkness which was the sky. Once we were back at his shop I was sitting at the small desk we had braiding my hair. Bill was lying in bed with a knife in his hand looking out at the moon.

"Tell me what you remember of this tribe, how you came to be in one." I heard him say and I looked at him in the mirror and then back at my hair. I remembered much of my freedom.

"My parents were slaves on the same cotton plantation…they had me on the plantation as well. When I was three they over heard their master had plans to sell me. They ran away with me and were taken in by people of my father's tribe. They accepted me and my mother and soon we began to live like them. They hunted and we lived off the land that our mother earth gave to us." I started and Bill chuckled.

"Yes I heard all the savages liked wear clothing made out of plants and leaves." he said and I was silent for a moment wanting to desperately roll my eyes.

"I was also in an arranged marriage when I was fourteen, but soon the tribes began to have problems with American soldiers. So we left the tribe and came here." I finished and Bill looked over at me now with shock once more.

"You, married to a red Indian?" he asked and I nodded.

"He was a nice boy. He was my age." I replied and he arched a brow and leaned back into his pillow resting his head onto it.

"Never took you for the marrying type." he said and I nodded throwing my finished braid over my shoulder.

"Because to you I am the slave type." I said almost coldly and he glared at me now and I said nothing more on the subject. "I was told you were going to buy sheep? Are you going to sell sheep meat now?" Bill sat up now and shook his head.

"No. I am going to use them as a sign to that bloody Scottish cunt Alexander and his little saints, that William Cutting is not one to fuck with." he said venomously and I looked down for a moment not too shocked by his words. Mcgloin had told me Bill's intentions.

"I am sure you will kill them all." I said looking back at the mirror. Bill tilted his head and stared at me for a moment.

"What do you think of McAlister?" he asked. I looked up at him in the mirror then turned to him finally facing him.

"He is like every other gang member. Large and in charge." I replied and he growled.

"He is not large or in charge of anything. I run these streets and I am the only one who will have that title." he said and I stiffened at his words.

"But what will happen when you die? Who will you have to remember you?" I asked and he leaned back letting his smile slowly fall.

"Everyone. When I die they will remember who used to own these streets, a true warrior." he said. Priest was my warrior. No one could replace him. It would soon be December and it would be time to celebrate his death. I turned back to the mirror and tried to braid my other hair. "I know who you are thinking of." I looked up at him now with distant eyes showing him I was no interested in the conversation.

He nodded giving a small smile.

"It's only been two years and you still think of him. He was a man, Angeni. All men die." he said and I nodded.

"Yes. All men die, but he would have been here a lot longer if he hadn't fought that evening." I said sadly and I looked down feeling my eyes start to water, but I held them back.

"Oh I would have killed him eventually." he said with confidence and I glared at his reflection.

"Or maybe he would have killed you." I said bitterly with hate in my tone. Bill glared at me and I could hardly react to the fast movements. His knife was deep in the mirror shattering it now. I stood up quickly and he was already in front of me. He gripped my neck and pulled me forward.

"It seems I shall have to try harder in making you forget you ever belonged to him." he said and I felt him push me against the wall. The action was so hard I yelped a bit. "Stay." I had no choice to do what I was told and I kept my back against the wall and watched as he moved back and began to remove his shirt and his pants. I knew what was coming and there was no going back once he decided to do this. He dropped his pants quite quickly.

"Get on your knees." he demanded and I slowly slunk to the floor and looked up at him watching as he moved over towards me. "Open your mouth." This was not a surprise to me either. For there were many times when he would force his cock down my throat choking me with it. I almost closed my eyes, but I remember he smacked me hard when I closed my eyes. I felt the head of his cock slip right in and I feel his entire shaft go down my throat. It burns a bit and I feel myself gagging, but that doesn't stop him from pushing his cock in and out of me. I felt his fingers curl into hair and he started to pick up speed moving faster.

I could hear him grunting and growling as he moved and he wasted no time in picking up speed, ramming into my mouth as if he were taking me from behind.

"Ah…if there's one thing I like about you, it's your wet mouth." he moaned. So there was nothing else he liked about me? I was just an object for him. Why am I surprised, I am a slave. He took me from my one true love and made me a captive and no one could help me. Maybe Alexander could, but who knows his real abilities. He could just be one of those gangs who does nothing but talk big talk. But either way the one thing, both of these gang leaders had in common was that they were both men. Humans, who will one day die.

I'm suddenly torn away from my thoughts as I feel his cum shoot inside me and I thought I would gasp, but I held it back.

"Swallow it all." he commanded and I was forced to swallow his hot cum. It was sticky and there was a lot of it. I watched as he moved back from me and he gripped my braid hard. "Come here my little Indian monkey." He tugged my braid hard making me move forward onto my hands and knees. I felt him pull up my gown and pull down my panties. I knew all too well what was going to happen. I felt his cock shove inside me and dry and unprepared and I yelped out at the pain and he already began to thrust in and out of me and my body moved with his movements. His hands gripped my behind as he continued to thrust inside me. Bill grunted and growled spewing mild curse words from his lips.

"You are mine, Angeni. Only mine. My angel." he moaned out and I only curled my fingers up into fists groaning out as my vagina was stretched out by Bill's massive cock. I felt one hand move around my body and in between my legs and I felt his fingers press against his clit. I was at his mercy, I always way. He flipped me onto my back and shoved right back inside me earning him a louder moan from me. It felt like he was hitting my stomach area, that's how deep he was inside me. I watched the anger and power on his face appear as he picked up speed. He rested his chest on my body now and I felt his lips crash into mine, his tongue pushing past my lips and into my own mouth. I groaned out and panted against his lips feeling my orgasm about to be forced from my body. In seconds my orgasm hit me hard and I let my head fall back a loud moan could be released.

"FUCK!" he roared out and this time I felt him pull out and I watched as his cum sprayed all over my body and I was almost shocked for he had never done that to me before. Maybe with other girls he had been with, but not me. He panted and looked down at me with heavy eyes.

"Now it's official. I have marked my property." he said with a heavy tone. "I'll cut down any one who dares to try and fight to take you from me…Priest thought that it was wise to do that, and it cost him his life."

My eyes were tired and my body was worn out from all the heavy movement. I could no longer keep my eyes open and I felt my body drift to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The next day Bill was busy giving meat to all the good white men of the five points. I was instructed not to move from my spot the entire time unless I had a direct order from Bill himself. My body was in pain from last night's events. I was burning down there now. As I tended to my own thoughts, I was unaware that Bill was watching me for a few moments.

"Angeni, come here." he commanded and I lifted my head and moved over to him. He handed me a large white towel that had obvious blood seeping through the bottom. "How are you with directions?"

He knew the answer to that. He knew Priest taught me how to read and read directions as well. Bill however was not the best reader and often would ask for the meaning of a word itself. I nodded submissively.

"I am good with directions." I answered and he nodded.

"Good take this down to the docks and give this to Captain Carrington. I owe him some meat for the sheep. Do not let anyone catch you with this meat." he replied and I nodded picking up the bag of meat.

"Yes." I replied and he then gripped my wrist and I stopped and looked up at him. He looked serious, his eyes dark.

"Do not take too long." he demanded and I nodded quickly more afraid of him today than before. He let me go and I hurried off down to the docks. No one seemed to bother me while I moved. It was like they knew I was Bill's and wouldn't bother to pay me any mind. I made it to the docks in little time and looked around for Captain Carrington. I have heard only little about the man, but I have seen him. He drops off the immigrants from other countries. I found his boat and began to walk on the bridge towards his boat. Of course a man stopped me and I had to tell him who I was with and he let me pass. I found the captain talking to a man and I waited not saying a word. When he finished he would acknowledge me. I held the bag of meat to me and soon the older man finally looked at me. He saw my collar and nodded.

"You're Bill's girl." he stated and I bowed me head.

"Yes sir. He has told me to give you this as thanks for his sheep." I replied with nothing but respect in my tone, but he did not deserve my respect. No white person did. The man nodded and I gave him the back and he smiled looking me over with a lecherous smile.

"You tell Bill that if he ever needs anything he can let me know. I wouldn't mind a partnership with him." he told and I bowed my head.

"Yes sir." I replied and turned from him. I got off his boat and began to walk down the road towards Bill's shop. I checked my dress to make sure no blood was on me from the bag. My dress was clean and I was happy for that. Bill would scold me if I got the dresses he bought me dirty. I suddenly felt a tug on my dress and it brought me from my thoughts and made me jump a bit. I looked down to see a boy, and not just any boy, but the boy from yesterday. My eyes widened and he lifted his hand again and I shook my head.

"No go away." I replied and he only gripped my hand.

"He really wants to see you." The boy said. "People will get upset if you don't cooperate." The little boy was smart. We were in front of everyone. If he started to cry or act out, he could blame me and said I had upset him. I could be whipped or worse. I sighed and let him lead me down the road. I hoped no gang who was friends with Bill saw me. That would be very bad. The boy led me to an abandoned house and standing in the door way was Alexander. He was in the same attire from when we first met. Long black coat, black pants, and black shirt. His hair was brighter today due to the sun and his eyes were a beautiful blue. The boy led me near him and I just stared at him as he stared at me a bit stunned, but at what though. The boy let me go and ran off and I watched him run off.

"I told you we would be seeing each other again." he told and I looked up at him and shook my head.

"A day a part doesn't count." I told and he tilted his head.

"Really now?" he asked before entering the house and I didn't want to follow him, but I did. Everything was dusty as if someone had not lived her for a long time.

"Why am I here?" I asked and he stopped in the kitchen and looked at me. There was no furniture except a good brown table and the stove which was hooked into the wall. He sighed.

"I came to apologize for pulling you away while you were in the heart of Bill's men." he told. "I did not think of your well being when I did this. I was thinking only about taking him down and I did not think of your well being."

I winced at his words and shook my head.

"No you don't have to apologize. No white man has to apologize to me." I replied and he nodded, his blue eyes gazing at me.

"But I do. I thought foolishly and it hurt a woman." he replied taking a step towards me, his boots making deep sounds on the ground. His was much taller than me and I looked down almost nervous for some reason.

"How would you know if he hurt me?" I asked and he curled his fingers under my chin and made me look at him. His thumb then moved over my cheek and I felt a mild sting emit from the soft flesh.

"His bruise is still on you." he told and I looked down.

"He has bruised me in many places for two years. It is all the same." I told and he winced for a split second.

"Where else has he bruised you?" he asked and if felt my eyes shut tight at his question. 'Girl a white man has asked you a question.' My mind spoke to me. I opened my eyes and moved them down towards my legs, which tightened up, but then I hissed and spread them back. I was still sore down there. Alexander looked down between my legs and nodded once.

"He did this too you… last night?" he asked and I shook my head quickly.

"It was my fault I was out of line." I told and he only placed his hands on my lips shushing my softly.

"No need to explain. Here I'll make you feel better." he said lightly and I was confused by his words until he lifted me onto the table and I was stunned by his strength. His eyes were dark for a moment, yet softness danced around them and he moved down onto his knees and began to grip the edges of my dress and slowly slide it up and my eyes widened. What was he doing? He placed his body between my legs and my eyes only widened as he only placed my dress over his head and disappeared into my dress. It finally hit me.

"No, don't- " my words were cut off now as I felt his hot wet tongue press against my panties. I whimpered as I burned softly, but it was not any worse than that. I felt his tongue move up and down and I shivered now feeling like I may pee on myself due to the massive throbbing I began to already feel. I feel my panties being moved out of the way and I whimpered feeling my hands grip the edges of the table.

"N-no don't." I replied, but he only continued to suckle at my vaginal lips and I could not stop him. I mean I probably could pull away, but I couldn't now. I tried to think of many reasons of why he would do this. It had to have been to get me on his side. Why else would he do this? My body began to feel spasms as his licking increased and moved deeper inside me. I began panting softly and moaning gently. His hands wrapped around my thighs and pulled me tighter to him. This was different somehow. He was not rough or aggressive. He was taking his time. He growled as he continued to lick and nip at my sensitive wet area and I panted even harder as he pulled me closer. I wouldn't lie when I said this did make my soreness go away. I then felt my orgasm start to hit me and it felt so good. I moaned out a bit louder bucking my hips against his face and he held me tighter to him licking me up before slowly removing his face from between my legs and out from under my dress.

His blue eyes were deep and feral almost, like Bill's, but different completely different. He moved right up to me and kissed me hard and fierce. HIs lips were smooth yet had a slightly rough feel to them. His tongue forced its way into my mouth. I could taste my juices on his tongue and he just moved against me so hard I fell back onto the table and he moved with me pressing his hips between my legs. No he wouldn't take me on this table would he?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes

Surprise! I am kind of back. School is still in so its my number one priority. I will update on fanfics when or if I can. I will try and stick to one fanfic or just be random and update chapters to my favorite ones, but once again I do have school and will do my best to upload stuff!


	11. Chapter 11

11

His weight was on top of me and my hands pushed against his chest as I attempted to push him away, but his mouth fought with mine. Our tongues moved against each other. No! I couldn't do this! Bill, he will find out and he will kill me. My mind made the thoughts to pull back and tell the Scottish man on me to stop, but his hand between my legs made the thought vanish. His palm moved in circular motions on my vagina causing a throbbing to start. I shut my eyes tight and suddenly bit down on his bottom lip causing him to growl and I pulled back.

"No, please don't! Bill will be expecting me back." I begged him and his body froze as well as his hand movements. I prayed to God he would not go any further even if a part of me wanted to. He slowly leaned back and pulled me up with him by my hands. I caught my breath and tried to calm my breathing. Alexander began to fix his clothing for they were all ruffled.

"I'm sorry, lass I seemed to have gotten carried away a bit." he said in an unbalanced tone. I merely looked away before standing off the table.

"Whatever plans you have for Bill, just give up. He always wins." I told him and his face turned serious for a moment.

"He only wins because he believes the world to be his. But now I am in the mix and I plan to play every card I have in order to make sure I take him down." he told and I could only wonder on what he meant. Maybe he was still trying to use me. I shook my head now and looked away.

"I won't be a part of any of this. Trying to seduce me like you did will get you nowhere." I said and he only smirked now chuckling darkly.

"Two things are wrong with your statement lass. One, you have always been a part of this and two, my seductions seemed to have worked on you." he said with a tint of growl in his voice. I stiffened at his words.

"Maybe being the victim of the white man for two years has turned me into a whore." I hissed and moved to rush past him only to have my shoulders grabbed and I was forced to face him once more.

"I know you don't mean that. I see it in your eyes, the pain you feel when you are with him, the security as well. He has both hurt and protected you. I use to wonder why until I noticed the way he acts towards you. He tries to treat you like a slave but also an equal person." he explained. I didn't like how he was assuming such things and I shook my head.

"You don't know that." I replied.

"But I do. He took you from someone didn't he? You were with someone before him and if you weren't then he would not need to prove you are his property by placing the collar on you." he told and I winced feeling tears stain my eyes. That's when I realized I had no track of time. Bill would be expecting me right about now.

"Please I have to go." I begged and he only sighed and released me slowly and I rushed from the house. My thoughts were foggy and once I finally got away from the house I caught my breath and straightened myself up again. He could see me so clearly and read me so well, like Priest. I shut my eyes tight trying not to think about it. I made my way back to Bill's shop and he didn't look too concerned upon my arrival. I merely remained in the corner and just stayed silent. I didn't want to move or talk. I just looked out into space and thought to myself. What is Alexander's game? Why did he have to bother me? I knew why. To get to Bill. I was a pawn, I always was one. I am a weakness to Bill and I was unsure if he knew this.

When the day finally ended I was in the bathroom with Bill washing his chest while he sat in the large bucket he had. He was groaning with delight as I ran my hands and the cloth over his chest. I was on my knees making sure to clean everything except below his waist. He liked to get that area. I ran some of the smooth water over his shoulders before he gripped my wrist. His eyes moved up to mine.

"You've been quieter than usual all day." he noted and I was unsure of how to reply.

"What is the usual noise I normally make during the day?" I asked a bit humorously. He smirked a bit, his mustache curling up a bit.

"That right there. You always seem to have a reason to smile or act like you are happy." he said and I only smiled and this made his smile fade. "So what's wrong with you?"

I blinked a bit looking down at the water before shrugging.

"I guess I didn't have much to say today. Sometimes it's good to blend into the walls since I am somewhat the same color as them." I replied. Bill didn't have and he long raised his head back meaning it was time to wash it. I cupped some water in my hand and raised it up moving it over his head. I ran my fingers through it now gently massaging his scalp and just keeping quiet as I set a nice hand rhythm.

"See there ya go being all silent again. Normally you're humming those Negro spirituals or at least attempting to strike up a conversation. For once your silence is actually aggravating me." he said with anger apparent in his tone. I was stunned by his sudden outburst.

"Is there something wrong with you?" I asked and he only glanced at me from over his shoulder.

"What do you think? I got some fucking Scottish rag tag rubbing in on my turf and it seems I'm the only one doing a damn thing about it." he said whooshing his arm around pouring water out onto the floor. I could tell he was going to go off on a raving rant. His rants could get violent quickly and I knew I had to defuse the situation. I let my fingers in his hair slowly start to rub his head gently almost like I was petting him and I only pressed my face into his cheek gently placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Worry about such things when the sun is up." I replied lightly letting my kisses trail down to his jaw line and towards his neck. I began to hear him humming very lightly as he closed his eyes. I let my free right hand rub on his chest, massaging it gently. I did this for a few seconds, sucking lightly on his neck and even biting it. His hand rose from the water and took my hand that was rubbing his chest and moved it down into the water towards his waist. I could feel his cock again my finger tips. I wrapped them around his cock and began to slowly move my hand up and down his shaft. He shut his eyes tighter as a hard groan escaped his mouth. I let my lips move from his neck and towards his cheek once more. He smelled good, like a man, a strong man. Alexander also had a masculine scent. Bill turned his head to me and kissed me deeply and I returned the kiss opening my mouth so his tongue could enter my moist warm mouth.

His right hand began to pull at my collar and he pulled me closer towards him and I let myself be pulled until I was in the large bucket with him. The water over flowed from the bucket and washed onto the floor, but neither of us seemed to care. I moved my hands between our bodies and I only moved my panties out of the way and took his cock inside me and since I was guiding it in it was somewhat slow. We both gasped, shutting our eyes tight as we connected with each other. I was happy my vagina wasn't burning and I guess I had Alexander to thank, but I would never actually do it. I began to move my hips against Bill's and he only wrapped his arms around my back and moved as much as he could in the tub. I did most of the moving and I moaned out as his cock stretched me with each movement. The water swayed with our movements and Bill buried himself into my chest biting and nipping at my flesh through my night gown.

I do not think he cared at the moment if I moved fast or hard on him. He did not order me to go faster and he seemed content with the pace I was going. It was late for both of us and I can imagine he was tired.

"You always know how to shut me up." he groaned a bit and it was not long before we both came seconds apart from one another. It was not a strong or powerful orgasm, but we both seemed content with the feeling of pleasure. I panted just mildly and leaned back from him.

"Well I am good at what I am." I replied and only looked at me with tired eyes.

"And what is that?" he asked and I didn't smile but I nodded slowly.

"Your angel." I replied and he just stared at me for a moment before leaning up and kissing me softly again. I returned it softly and removed myself from him. I got into some dry clothes and got into the bed and after maybe an hour or so Bill joined me.


End file.
